1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device unit and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of pixels of an imaging device increases, finer pixel density has been obtained. Accordingly, the shadow of a particle such as dust attached to an optical device such as a lens of an imaging device is recorded in a captured image.
Lens surfaces that are accessible to customers may be cleaned by the customers, but surfaces that are not accessible to customers may accumulate particles such as dust. The particles such as dust may be recorded in captured images and diminish image quality.